Todd's Fools
by Morbid Zanna
Summary: old story by miss v. on new account: it's april 1st and Todd decides to have little fun. though the outcome wasn't what he expected.  evietro
1. Chapter 1

Don't own X-Men Evolution or anything associated with it (unfortunately). R&R, hope you'll like it.

**Chapter 1**

Todd hopped down the school corridor, humming as he went. He stopped by Pietro's locker, the same as he did with Evan's, slipping a little piece of paper in it. He laughed, watching down and up the hallway if anyone was walking out of the classes. He skipped again and didn't want to get detention.

"Oh man! I love Fool's Day, yo!"

He finished just in time to hear the bell ring. The Bayville High students flooded the hallway, talking, laughing and gossiping. Among them, unknown by anyone were the mutants of Brotherhood of Mutants and Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Todd was particularly interested in Pietro Maximoff and Evan Daniels. Unfortunately, he could only watch reaction of one of them, as Pietro's locker was around the corner. So he was stuck with Daniels' face.

Evan yanked his locker door open. He was truly furious. Not only did the chicks sitting in front of him made fun of his skateboard, the teacher decided to punish HIM for talking in class. He almost didn't notice the little note landing at his feet. He looked around. Who might have given it to him? Evan picked it up.

_I know it might sound strange, but I can't stop thinking about you. You looked really sexy today. Is there any chance, you'd meet me at the bleachers after school?_

_Love, Pietro_

Todd almost laughed out loud when he saw the dark-skinned X-Geek's reaction. Those wide opened eyes, jaw almost on the floor…

"Man, I haven't got so much fun since the itching powder in Lance's pants!"

At the same time, Pietro was staring on a similar note, only signed by Evan. He couldn't believe it.

"How come… That's why we're not talking anymore," the thoughts were racing through his head faster than usual. "Did he change his mind? Why? Or is it a joke?"

Pietro settled for the last thought. There was no way, Evan changed his mind about IT. The angry speedster stormed towards Spyke's locker. But stopped in the middle of the way, seeing Evan looking at a similar note, strange expression on his face.

"Hmmm… Something's going on," murmured speedster and turned to his classroom. Todd noticed that and made a mental note to check the meeting place after school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Daniels! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry coach..."

"Get back on the bench! Thompson, you're up!"

Thanks to the note Pietro left in his locker, Evan couldn't concentrate on anything. For the n-th time the ball slipped out of his fingers and his team lost a point. First time in his basketball player history, he was glad for getting a bench. The blond dried his sweaty palms into his shorts. The sweat didn't come from the exercise, he wasn't on the field long enough. It was all stress, as well as his heart beating near panic mode.

"Why am I getting so nervous?" Evan thought. "I told him what I thought about it. Doea he really think I changed that much since last year? But then again, maybe I did. After all he looks quite..."

"OW!" the unfortunately thrown ball hit Evan on the side of his head.

"You OK?" asked one of the players.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll just go and put and ice pack on it."

On his way out, the boy risked a glance at the watch. Damn, only ten minutes before the school's over. Evan grabbed an ice pack and put it to the throbbing place on his skull. He walked slowly to the locker room, deciding it didn't make much sense to go back to the gym. The moment he stepped into the hallway, the bell rung and he was surrounded by the throngs of students, chatting, laughing and gossiping. Soon Kitty caught up with him and started her usual chatter, when she noticed and ice pack.

"Like, what's wrong with your head?"

"Got hit by a ball."

"And you like totally didn't see it coming?"

"I've been thinking."

"About..."

"Pietro," Evan almost hit himself for saying it in almost longing tone, but Kitty didn't notice it.

"You should like tell someone what, like happened with you two. You used to be friends, right?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right... Hey, tell Scott not to wait for me, I gotta do something."

And he walked off towards the bleachers, his thoughts going back to the memories of the summer before high school.

_Pietro's hand touched Evan's face, sliding down his cheek, throat and chest. It felt good. But Evan knew it was wrong. Boys shouldn't be touching like THIS. He pushed his friend's hand away. Pietro looked at him, hurt expression on his face._

_"We shouldn't be doing... this!" Evan looked around, trying to see if there was somebody watching. No, they were alone on the lake shore._

_"Why?"_

_"Because it's... it's wrong."_

_"You don't like it?"blonde's legs refused to move, when the older boy took a step towards him, their chests almost touching._

_"I do..." Evan's voice came out as a faint whisper._

_"Then what is wrong with it?"_

_With that, Pietro decided to end the argument, by placing a gentle kiss on the mocha-colored lips of the boy in front of him. Evan's senses went on overdrive. He could swear, that the second they touched he died and went straight to heaven. But that was PIETRO who was kissing him! Gathering all of his will, he pushed the white-haired boy away again, this time not saying anything, just running away. Stunned Pietro stood there for few minutes, his lips still burning from the light kiss._

_They didn't talk as friends ever since._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Never in his life, did Todd have so much fun. And that was only from watching Evan squirm and sweat about meeting Pietro after school. He only wished, that he could see the speedster in his sophmore classes. When the bell rung Todd run, or rather hopped, to his hiding spot, from where he could see the bleachers. About a minute after him the local speed demon showed up.

He looked even more nervous that Evan. His face was flushed, the usually perfect hair were ruffled. Todd wondered why.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, after all. They took it way too serious," thought amphibian mutant. "I don't want them killing each other."

Then Evan showed up. And there was nothing left for Todd to do but watching.

"Hey," said Pietro seeing Evan coming towards him. "What happened to your head?"

"Got hit with a basketball."

"Ouch."

"My sentiments exactly."

Silence. Then Evan said:

"So, I got your note..."

"What?"

"The note? From you?"

"I didn't give you any notes. You gave me one!"

"No I din't!"

"Then who did?"

Silence. Both boys were thinking about their mysterious 'mailman'. Pietro risked taking a step towards Evan. He was glad to see that the younger boy either didn't notice it or (hopefully) didn't mind. Suddenly blonde's head shot up.

"Today is a Fool's Day."

"Great! So-now-somebody-is-making-a-fool-out-of-me-by-setting-me-up-on-a-date-with-a-guy-I-want-since-middle-school..."

Pietro's hands flew to his mouth, but it was too late. The words were already spoken. Evan looked at him strangely.

"I'm-sorry-I-know-you-don't-want..."

But he didn't even say half of it when his words were cut off...

Todd would never believe it, if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Pietro Maximoff, Bayville's speed demon and the most famous playboy, and Evan Daniels, skater's king and Pietro's greatest and most definitely STRAIGHT rival, were making out. And it wasn't an innocent kiss. It was "almost-painful-full-lip-lock-with-biting-sucking-and-tongues-in-each-others-throats-where-you-don't-know-which-hand-is-who's-and-you-even-might-have-a-hard-time-ascribing-legs-to-their-owners" kiss.

"Wow," breathed Evan, as he tore himself away from Pietro. The speedster was breathing heavily, his eyes glistening. He didn't say a word, just kissed Evan again, this time more gently.

"So... When did you change your mind about this?"

"I don't know. I guess the day summer camp was over."

"Why you didn't say anything?"

"C'mon! You haven't spoken to me for two weeks. And then you framed me for burglary. And then there was this whole mess about X-Men and the Brotherhood."

Pietro thought for millisecond. "Yeah, you're right."

They stood like that, holding each other tight, for a little longer. Suddenly Pietro felt Evan's hand move from his waist, then along his spine, to rest on the curve of his ass. He smirked, but gently swatted the hand away.

"I might be cheap,_ Daniels_, but I'm not doing this here. I have some dignity left, you know?"

Evan laughed softly and moved away for the speedster.

"I have to go anyways. Unless you want Wolverine with a searching party on your back."

"No, I think I'll pass."


End file.
